King Kluck XIII: Revelations
King Kluck -The Video Game- XIII: Revelations is the thirteenth title in the Main Timeline of the series. This entry follows King Kluck as he spends a day on Kluck Island, the small isle south of Omoshima that he took as their own land in the previous title. The island, now developed, serves as Kluck's new home. He visits all locations on the island and discovers a potential darkness. An expanded rerelease, King Kluck -The Video Game- XIII: Revelations - Game of the Year Edition has been announced for 2017, and will feature a brand new additional scenario featuring one of the main survivors from the Fall of Heaven, Master Aqua. It is preceded by King Kluck XII: Kluck Returns, and followed by King Kluck XIV: A Kingdom Reborn. You can download the original game here. Story A Day on Kluck Island - Original Story Duscae Town / Noctis King Kluck, at Kastle Kluck on Kluck Island, decides to head out and explore the island to see it all. He talks to his butler and long-time ally, Sebastian, before heading out (players can choose to have Sebastian executed by Sebastian; he becomes un-interactable for the rest of the game if this is chosen). He first heads to the nearby settlement Duscae Town, where he meets foreign price Noctis Lucis Caelum, who has lost his vehicle and is unable to leave and continue his search for his wife-to-be. Kluck promises access to a car, and Noctis joins Kluck on his journey. If you try to progress through the island before visiting Duscae Town, your path is blocked by an Old Man on the path. Kluck asks him to die so he can continue his journey, but the old man angrily perseveres. When Noctis is recruited, he dies off-screen, and so his dialogue is missable. Coolzara / Kars Kluck and Noctis travel to the snowy town of Coolzara, where they meet Kars. Kluck, as promised, introduces Noctis to him, but he isn't happy for some reason. Kars joins the pair by force, as Kluck decides he needs to be part of the party to make his best friend Noctis happier. Rabla from the Neo Islands Trilogy can be found to the north of this town, and is attempting to capture a Big Fish. Trying to ask him to join you and run some dungeons gets a strong rejection. As Rabla can still be found here at the end of the game, it is assumed that the Weather is wrong and the Big Fish is currently unavailable. Inside one of the houses you can find a little girl. Talking to her will result in her insulting Kluck, and so she is executed by a guard for her actions. To keep her alive you must not talk to her at all. If you try to progress through the island before visiting Coolzara, your path is blocked by a Cow. When interacted with, it says "Moo", and then says "Fuck you" when Kluck points out how lazily designed this roadblock is. Kluck's Penis If you head to Halbera Mansion straight away, you can see dialogue where Kars reveals he shares Kluck's famous weakness in being unable to handle locked doors, and the pair fiercely retreat upon realizing they cannot yet enter. Entering Kluck's Penis, Kluck will comment on how big it is before they make their way through the three floors to the top. On the roof, they meet Kanon from the Neo Islands Trilogy, who has been hanging on on the tip of Kluck's Penis (no homo tho) for a while. Kars demands his prowess be challenged at the end of such an adventure, so the party fights Kanon and his familiar, Eos. After Kanon is accidentally killed in the fight, Kars retrieves the Halbera Mansion Key off his corpse. Halbera Mansion / Lolita Now able to enter the mansion, the party meets Maid-chan at the entrance, who tells them that Kluck has been expected for a while by "Lady Carol", the owner of the mansion. Kluck, unsure about who that actually is, makes his way through the mansion to meet her. Unable to deal with the locked door on the third floor, he proceeds through battles with elemental spirits Inferni, Gustari, Aquari and Gaiari to unlock the door. Inside the dining room, the party meets with the elemental spirits and Lady Carol. Kluck immediately recognizes her as Lolita, a wandering warrior who travels the world that he once fought in a faraway nation known as Eternia. Lolita challenges Kluck, declaring his victory over the Spirits means he's worthy for a rematch, but Kluck instead decides that their previous battle means he's already the winner. As the party worries over the fact that she probably would actually beat them, Noctis suggests repeating the ability he displayed with Kars, and so Kluck forcibly recruits Lolita into the party. Kluck commandeers an airship that belongs to Lolita outside the Mansion, and the party gains air-travel. This lets them access the barren land to the north-east of the island. Kazaville If you enter the Dark Castle in the north of this area, you will find a locked door inside the entrance hall. The party will once again comment on this insurmountable foe, before deciding to visit the nearby village instead. To enter Kazaville, Kluck must correctly answer a question posed by the village guard Bizkitdoh. The answer to the question posed, "Did you read the VN?" is Yes, which will have Kluck comment on his love for Rewrite. If you answer No, Kluck will insult Angel Beats and be forced to leave. Kluck can take the entrance quiz again, and answering No again on repeat attempts will have him talk about how Charlotte is the best girl. To progress the story, the party must talk to Pepe on his training mat in the north area of the village. After a brief conversation, he will give Kluck a key he found buried in the area outside. Kars will question Pepe on his incredibly obvious strength and buffness, wondering if he is the ultimate opponent. Pepe will courteously deny this, saying he's "just Peeps", as expected from the winner of the Kazamatsuri 'Nicest Member' Award. Visiting the southern house will let the party meet Bonecuss, who has just woken up. Interacting with items in his house will usually insult his tastes, with the exception of the poster of Charlotte from the hit anime Charlotte. If you enter the northern house, you will find KKXIII's piece of the series-spanning hidden narrative regarding the empire of Kazamatsuri and it's leader, Aspirety. Clues inside the house imply that Rebel Faction leader Yerian has finally taken over, and that Aspirety has been killed and his corpse left here. Dark Castle Now able to enter, the party makes their way inside the Dark Castle. Yet another locked door blocks their progress, however the party identifies there is some sort of puzzle lock and make their way to open it. The Left Wing of the Castle has Kurt inside, and the Right Wing has Luck, two fragments of Kluck's forgotten dark persona. Defeating them activates the left and right crystals, and unlocks the door. Inside the room, the party finds Maid-chan has tunneled her way from Halbera Mansion into the Dark Castle in order to help Kluck however she can, and like her previous appearance will heal the party on request. In the final hall, the party sees a coffin, and Kluck hopes the final boss is a cool vampire. Past that, they find a mysterious cloaked figure awaiting them. The figure claims that he will defeat Kluck and become the new King of all of Kluck's territories in order to let them have peace and end the suffering. Kluck, unable to handle the evil things he wishes for, takes him on in battle. After a short fight to the party's advantage, Kluck forces the the villain to reveal his identity, and discovers he is none other than Sebastian. He claims the people need a strong supportive leader, and that while Kluck is indeed cool, it's not enough. Kluck declares that he will prove his strength will the bonds of his friendships, and the party takes on Sebastian once more. After the successful battle, Kluck questions Sebastian's motives in his final breaths. As mentioned, he did not believe Kluck was capable as a King, and notes his faith in him wavered during the expeditions in the Neo Islands, and that he believed in Curcubita's words more. Returning to Kastle Kluck, the group reflect on their journey, and Kluck declares that the party will now be best friends forever. Post-Game Using the Airship, the party can reach a hidden location by landing in the area on the southern coast of Kluck Island, outside the normal path. The eastern-most tile contains a secret access point to the Hidden Springs, where they encounter The Futureseer. She tasks Kluck with a quest to defeat a "hero of furious red" hidden somewhere on the island, who once used this land as a training ground long before it was established as Kluck Island. By defeating them, Kluck will get to glimpse into the future. She hands him the Mystery Key, which allows access to the lost dojo she describes. When talked to again, she notes she is unable to reveal any actual clues for someone's path to their future. The Mystery Key can be used to open the locked building in Duscae Town. Inside, the party finds the Lingering Sentiment of Dante the Demon Slayer, and is the games bonus boss. Defeating him awards the party with the key item 'Gaze of the Future' and completes the quest. The Realm of Darkness - Additional Scenario To be added. Characters Core Party: * Kluck * Noctis Lucis Caelum * Kars * Lolita Villains: * Sebastian * Dante (Lingering Sentiment) Allies: * Maid-chan * Pepe Other: * Rabla * Kanon & Eos * Bizkitdoh * Bonecuss * Aspirety (Deceased?) * The Futureseer Slut Collection For the first time in the series, there is a hidden game-spanning Collectables side-quest based on the Sluts who inhabit Kastle Kluck. Certain actions within the game will either add a Slut, or move one from somewhere else on the island. Each Slut's official name is present in the Credits. There is no reward for collecting every Slut, but they all offer unique dialogue. The complete list, and how to unlock them are as follows: # Roy - In the Kastle by default # Embarrassed Beret Girl - In the Kastle by default # Chinese Slave - In the Kastle by default # Could Be Kyu - In the Kastle by default # Attention Whore - Talk to the Rin lookalike in Duscae Town # Wannabe Pokemon Master - Encounter the Wild Pokemon in the south-east patch of tall grass in Duscae Town # Unattactive Slut - Talk to Rabla in Coolzara # Animal Girl - Execute the child in Coolzara # Valkyrie Drive - Execute the child in Coolzara # Eos - Defeat Kanon at the tip of Kluck's Penis # The Elf Girl - Find the Ribbon Aurora in Aspirety's House # Girl feeling Nice - Defeat Sebastian Category:Games